The world is melting into a global internet village in which countries and states are literally becoming super-suburbs. Computer communication advancements are primarily fuelling exploding events in this global internet village.
Unfortunately, current technology does not use resources efficiently for responding to problems and challenges in this global internet village.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus that enables efficient use of resources to accomplish tasks that are tailored to environments within this global internet village.